


You'd do this for me?

by UchihaMickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cum Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Watersports, also there is some dom/sub stuff kinda but idk i explain a little in the notes, also yes this is the first time im posting anything hehe, and i cant help it im sorry dont hate me, anyway piss is literally like The Point of this fic so like, if u dont like that please im begging you dont read this really i support you its okay i get it, im sorry?, like for real im talking like Piss Kink please forgive me, listen im very ashamed of this im so sorry but no one was writing this kink!, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaMickey/pseuds/UchihaMickey
Summary: Mickey might have overestimated how awake he is because it seems his mouth decides to thunder on without truly consulting him on what he's about to say. Which is truly unexpected because Mickey's always been one to mull over everything he's going to say, a stubborn habit he acquired as self-preservation during the years he spent walking on eggshells around his father since anything could set him off.





	You'd do this for me?

**Author's Note:**

> i totally decided to not let myself overthink posting this like usual so i did just nab a paragraph out of anyway from this lmao okay forgive me

It’s somewhere around 10 in the morning when Mickey gives in to wakefulness, too used to waking up earlier on the days he works. The extra hours in bed, however, allowed his brain to come up with some less than innocent scenarios that have certain parts of him raring to go a bit faster than others. He rolls over on to an unsuspecting and slightly more asleep Ian with a grunt and looks down at him with a mischievous smile.

 

“Iaaaaaan!” Mickey definitely doesn’t singsong this. He would never do something like that, of course not.

 

“Ian. Wake up Ian, your services are required,” at this, Mickey rolls his hips down, pushing his morning wood into Ian’s lower abdomen, trying to interest him.

 

“Mmph,” Ian lets out, his eyes widening a little, “Mick, wait. Gotta take a piss first or else I’ll spring a leak all over you,” now Mickey understands why Ian had that slightly urgent look in his eyes.

 

Mickey might have overestimated how awake he is because it seems his mouth decides to thunder on without truly consulting him on what he’s about to say. Which is truly unexpected because Mickey’s always been one to mull over everything he’s going to say, a stubborn habit he acquired as self-preservation during the years he spent walking on eggshells around his father since anything could set him off.

 

Either way, he practically squeaks in surprise after his stupid mouth let’s out, “I wouldn’t mind if you leaked all over me.”

 

They’re both struck speechless for a beat. Mickey’s avoiding eye contact like the plague, his eyes darting everywhere but Ian’s face.

 

“Uhhh–” Ian breaks first but Mickey interrupts him before he can really say anything.

 

“I’m fucking with you!” Mickey spits out in a rush.

 

Thing is though, Mickey’s still laying on top of Ian. And they’re both awake enough by now to be aware of what’s going on. So, Ian’s taking account of the situation right now. Noticing how Mickey’s dick hasn’t really softened during all this, in fact maybe even twitched a couple times. And how Mickey’s nibbling at the corner of his bottom lip, looking like he really hopes Ian’s going to say something, and not just anything, he wants Ian to say the right thing. And Ian’s got no idea what that is supposed to be.

 

Mickey’s getting more anxious the longer Ian just takes him in without saying anything. His brain is working rapidly, trying to come up with something to say to hide the truth. He /never meant to actually come out and say anything like that. At least not yet. And even if he ever were to tell Ian, he had a plan. A plan that involved specifically chosen porn and targeted questions to gauge Ian’s reaction. But no, instead his stupid motor mouth blurted it all out.

 

“Look, Ian, really it was a joke, we just woke up, chill out man,” he’s trying so hard to move past this, but Ian is not helping in the slightest. Finally, after saying this Ian seems to have come back to the moment but he’s got a determined look in his eye now and Mickey gulps in fear and anticipation.

 

“Huh,” Ian grunts out then manages to take Mickey by surprise, flipping their positions. “Is that so Mickey? Was it just a joke then?” Ian punctuates both questions with the slightest downward motion of his crotch against Mickey’s. He’s not that hard yet but he knows his dick is filling out. Knows Mickey will be able to tell through their thin boxers. Knows Mickey’s hard enough that it doesn’t even matter.

 

“Uhhmm,” now it’s Mickey’s turn to have nothing to say. And all Ian can do is smile like he just caught the damn canary.

 

“You know what I think, Mick? Hmm? I think maybe you haven’t been telling me something. I thought we told each other about everything we wanted? Everything we needed?” Ian’s laying it on thick. He’s not actually upset at all about this. If what he’s thinking is right, he’s not at all surprised that Mickey hasn’t told him. But he wants Mickey to be able to tell him, so he’s choosing this route to get to the bottom of this.

 

“Ian, man, c’mon, you know I’m trying. It’s just, it’s—it’s, I don’t know” he’s fumbling over his words, cheeks pinking up adorably, so Ian leans down a bit and kisses him chastely. He doesn’t want Mickey being too hard on himself.

 

“Just tell me, Mick. Tell me what you need from me,” he doesn’t actually know if he can get Mickey to say the words, but he has to see how important this is to him

 

“I... I mean,” Mickey immediately gets flustered then goes on the defensive, “I mean, come the fuck on Ian! Sounds like you could’ve told me something too! You claiming you tell me everything well it doesn’t much seem like it, huh?”

 

But Ian knew this was coming and he knows exactly what to say. And it’s the truth too, so he settles a little more comfortably, making sure his dick—nearly fully hard—rests on Mickey’s hip near his own.

 

“I’ve actually never considered it. I mean, I knew it was a thing, but I don’t think I’ve ever had an opinion about it either way. Which means knowing that _you’re_ into it makes me into it. I mean, we probably should talk about it more but right now I have to take a piss and your subconscious decided today was the day to come clean to me,” Ian says this all so genuinely and sweetly, until the end where he begins to leer a bit but Mickey doesn’t get it. He just revealed this seemingly disgusting desire to Ian and he didn’t even blink twice at it.

 

And Mickey, god help him, his dick is betraying him so hard right now, literally. It’s twitching and leaking so much, and Ian’s pressed up against him there’s no way he won’t notice the wet patch forming on his boxers.

 

“God, Mickey, look at you. You’re leaking so much too. Let me do this for you, please?” and then he’s rubbing against him again. Breathing out audibly, ignoring how badly he has to use the bathroom while he tries to convince Mickey that he’s okay with this too. More than okay, he’s _into_ this.

 

“Really? You don’t think it’s gross—you don’t think _I’m_ gross for wanting this?” And there it is. That insecurity that runs so deep in Mickey that Ian wants to scream. This just won’t do.

 

“Mickey, honestly shut the fuck up. Do you not feel how hard I am right now? How hard I am over the thought of doing this for you?”

 

“Okay...okay, if you say so,” it’s a begrudging acceptance but Ian really doesn’t have the time right now to linger.

 

“Awesome! So, like I said ages ago I really am about to have dam burst so if we could quickly get to the logistics that would be nice!” The cheeky smile Ian ends with does Mickey in and he snorts at Ian’s urgency.

 

“Alright I guess let’s fucking go to the bathroom?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Ian’s got Mickey sitting in the empty tub with his legs spread, precum-stained boxers already left somewhere between their bed and the bathroom. Ian’s standing between Mickey’s legs looking down at him, sliding down his boxers and throwing them outside the tub.

 

“So, where—“ Ian starts but Mickey interrupts him before he can finish the question. He thinks he might die of embarrassment if he lets Ian ask and he’s also really anxious to get to the main event.

 

“Fucking just aim at my dick, man. Don’t get any on my face, I’m not trying to be blinded on a random Tuesday by the great Gallagher shlong pressure washing my eye socket” Mickey knows he’s just trying to avoid the truth of his desire by joking about it. Good thing Ian knows to.

 

“You’re fucking ridiculous, Mick. Alright, brace yourself, I’m so hard though it might take a while so feel free to jerk off while you wait,” now all Ian can do is try to relax and get his body to go against its instincts to not pee with an erection.

 

He makes the mistake of looking down and seeing Mickey with his eyes half closed, laser focused on where Ian’s holding he’s dick down against its slightly pointed up position when hard. Mickey’s got a hand around his own cock, taking his time stroking it slowly. He keeps licking his lips and his breath is getting heavy while he waits.

 

He can’t believe it’s going to happen. He’s so turned on. By both the situation and the fact that Ian is doing this. _Wants_ to do this. Mickey glances at Ian and their eyes meet. Ian immediately groans and tips his head up to the ceiling, making Mickey snort again.

 

“Come on big guy, give it to me,” Mickey’s found his confidence again after realizing how much this is getting to Ian to.

 

“Fucking—ugh—I’m fucking trying alright it’s not that easy to piss when my dick’s hard as fuck”

 

Mickey’s laughing, eyes squinted, when it finally starts, catching him off guard after all the focus he had before. It begins in spurts, landing near his groin first. It’s warm and Mickey can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief that turns into a low moan.

 

Once Ian’s started, it’s easier to keep going. The spurts become a pretty steady stream and he glances down again. Eyes trailing from where he holds his pissing prick to where it’s falling on Mickey’s crotch.

 

Mickey seems to be alternating between rapturously staring at Ian’s cock as it spills onto him and squeezing his eyes shut. All the while frantically jerking his cock, dripping in more than just his own precum now.

 

“God, Mickey, fuck,” Ian moans out. He wants to jerk off so bad, but he has to wait this out. His first piss of the morning can take a while since he has a habit of keeping a water bottle on their bed side table.

 

“Ian it’s so good you look so good. Pissing all over me. ‘S like your marking me. Fuck it feels so good Ian,” all his bashfulness and avoidance is out the window now. Ian’s always known his Mickey to be filthy as fuck and it’s only just getting better.

 

He hadn’t even connected the whole marking thing to this. Now Ian understands even more why Mickey would want this, why he would need Ian to show him that Mickey is his.

 

“Fucking hell. Yeah, Mick. You’re all mine, mine to mark up with my mouth and cum and piss. And you fucking love it don’t you? Love that I’m getting you all wet. Do you want my cum after this? Want me to cum on your face? Show you that your mine by covering you in me?” Ian takes that comment and ran with it. They’ve always been into this sort of stuff, but this is a completely new development. At least for Ian and for them together. Ian will make sure to have them talk more about this when they aren’t so blinded by arousal.

 

“Fuck yeah Ian please. Please I’m about to cum can I cum?” And that’s new as well. Ian groans at Mickey’s question and nods his head, tells him yes as his stream of piss starts to dwindle down. He sees Mickey tense up, his stomach muscles contracting and then he moans out as he rapidly jerks his cock until he shoots onto himself, his semen landing on piss slick skin.

  

When he opens his eyes, he sees Ian jostle his dick a couple times, shaking it out of habit after taking a piss to get the last couple drops out. It quickly turns into Ian rubbing himself off, desperate to finally get off after all that build up.

 

On shaky legs, Mickey shifts onto his knees, still resting back on his calves but just that perfect amount closer to Ian. He positions himself close enough so that when Ian does cum, it will all land on his face. His mouth is relaxed, opened just enough that, if he’s lucky, some of Ian’s jizz will land in there. Even though he knows Ian will help him swallow all the other bits he can’t reach with his tongue, he also knows Ian likes seeing him with his mouth open, waiting to catch Ian’s release.

 

It’s all too much for Ian. From the moment he woke up until now, it doesn’t take much to get to the point of no return. And seeing Mickey so desperate for his cum even after everything else does him in. He jerks off with no abandon, sprinting towards the end so he can seal the deal, finish marking his Mickey, fulfill all his needs. He forces his eyes to stay open as he feels his balls tighten and his abs flex and finally, finally he’s there.

 

It’s kind of a big load, and it goes for a bit longer than usually. It’s nothing obscene but enough that they both notice. His cum is streaked on Mickey’s face, across his nose and in his eyebrows. A fair amount landed in and around his mouth so Mickey’s already swallowing and working at licking up the rest. With his last remaining bits of brain and muscle power, Ian gathers the rest of his cum from around Mickey’s face on his fingers then shoves them into Mickey’s mouth for him to suck off. Sometimes this routine is enough to get Ian going enough but he thinks he might need a bit of a longer refractory period after this.

 

“You’re so good Mickey. So, so good to me, do you know that?” Ian mumbles out almost reverently.

 

Mickey blushes a bit and looks away, he whispers out a “whatever, man” but then stands up and startles Ian with a kiss. Mickey’s hand glides up Ian’s side and behind him. Ian’s too distracted by the taste of his own cum on Mickey’s tongue to notice what Mickey is doing behind his back but then let’s out a screech he’ll deny was the least bit girly until his deathbed as the shower head shoots out freezing water over their heads.

 

“Fucking dick! What the fuck Mickey!” Ian yells out scampering to get out of the frigid spray of water. He slaps a laughing Mickey, cursing him out some more as he waits for the water to warm up.

 

“Calm the fuck down Ian. It’s just a little cold,” Ian continues to glare at Mickey but struggles not to break into a grin as Mickey tilts his head at him and raises his eyebrows.

 

“Still a dickhead,” Ian grumbles out, really putting on a show for Mickey.

 

“Alright dumbass, c’mere,” Mickey says with this special softness only Ian gets from him, he tips his head down slightly and Ian steps forward as Mickey leans towards him. Mickey’s hand latches onto the back of Ian’s neck and then they’re kissing like they have no care in the world. The water’s heating up as it falls over then and washes away the remnants of what they’ve just done but they aren’t hiding from it. And Ian feels settled again while Mickey’s anxieties are momentarily soothed once again. And they’re okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro the c'mere is from the soft beanie Mickey and the head tilt eyebrows up is early seasons mickey anyway those r like the only two canon inspirations (I have the gifs SAVED). Also usually I like to headcanon Mickey as a dom bottom but I def made him more submissive in this. Ironically I don't think that has anything to do with the fact that Ian is pissing on him, I think it has more to do with the insecure space I put Mickey in since he's just revealing this to Ian. I'm partial to switches so I do believe in the future other scenes could happen where the dynamic is different, whether there is any dom/sub nature to it or just a fulfillment of fantasy with no clear power play. also this is sort of the second piece I've written about this, the other one is not finished and in need of a LOT of work but I had to write this one bc it got stuck in my head and I was afraid I'd forget it.  
> Second also I'm not even a writer I hate my writing but no one was making any content for my kink so :/ here goes :/


End file.
